Some Web pages dealing with a particular topic may present coordinates for a location that is related to the topic and enable a selection of these coordinates for obtaining an indication of the location on a map.
For instance, when calling up the Wikipedia page for “Los Angeles”, the coordinates “34°03N 118°15W” are presented on the right hand side at the top. By clicking these coordinates or an icon next to it, the location of Los Angeles is presented on a map.